Locked Together
by RikuMewKira
Summary: When "Jack of All Trades" Roxas gets locked up at 17, he faces an adult prison with an ex-serial murderer...or is he? Is Axel truly a murderer or does his family hold a dark secert? M for Rape, Swears, and Substance Abuse... also Mpreg


"Put these on."

A set of prison clothes were placed into my hands, I nodded to the officer. I pulled on the simple uniform with ease, smiling as other kids complained. A guard hissed at me about smirking, so I apologized and lost the cheery expression. One kid was arguing with the cop, I know that's stupid.

"Sit down in a chair."A large guy told us, pointing to a row of chairs. I sat down and looked at the man straight on. He made return eye contact and growled. He marched over to me."Why are you here?" He snapped.

"I drink, smoke, sleep with elder men, steal, fight... You name it; I'm a Jack of all Trades... Gang banging ain't for me though." I smirk.

"Wipe that sick grin of your face."

"Yes sir," I frowned.

"So, let's bring our inmates in for some one-on-one time."

I watched as a selection of inmates walked in. A small, slate haired emo. A salt and pepper haired pedophile, I'd seen him on the news. A blue haired man with a scar like an X across his face. A very tall redhead walked in. I let a small breathe out through my mouth as his jade eyes crossed my face. A blonde man slinked in, he was probably a big time alcoholic.

"Welcome! Here we have five of our inmates that wanna help you change. Which will go first? Z?"

The smallest nodded. "I'm number 66916, Zexion and I was brought here for possession of drugs. How many smoke?" I raised my hand and watched how many others."Alright, do you see how fricking short I am? Keep smoking shit and stay mini, it's not hot being called midget in jail."He continued his rant, then the other blue haired stood up.

"I'm 71771, I am called the 'Berserker' but my name is Siax. I was arrested on pedophilic charges and for rape of legal adults. How many have had sex?" A fair amount raised their hands, including me. "Within two months?" My hand remained, only two other people left a hand up. "Within the last week." My hand was alone. "WHAT THE FUCK! Who are you sleeping with?"

"A nice man, he is kind and takes me out. If he's a good boy during our date, he gets dessert."

"How old is he?"

"He's a dashing 21 year old. He just went out with his friends to celebrate, he was hurt I couldn't join." I smiled. "He felt real nice!" I felt my grin go crooked.

"That's rape." A cop pointed at me.

"Oh, do you think I care?"

"Siax, do you think Axel should take his turn?"

"Yes..."

"Axel, be a good boy and don't be tearing him apart."

As soon as his handcuffs were gone he was in my face. A handsome redhead, in my face. His words and anger making the air around us hot. Only his words weren't nearly as arousing.

"You need to get your ass together. How many fucking men has that hole touched?"

"Would you like to be my thirty-third lover?"

"Would you rather suck dick all your life than succeed?"

"I'd like yours."

"Alright, you want my cock? You want me inside that filthy hole?" He hissed. "Come back. Come back after we try to fix you and get it nice and bloody from number 888069. From a serial murderer that likes a little necrophilia, but that's a secret." He smiled, growling in a dominant manner.

"You bet I'll take up on that deal! Hell, I bet you like it nice and tight." I smiled widely in his face.

"You smell like shit, like dope."

"You bet I do baby. Me and my most recent lover had fun last night." I leaned back in my chair.

"You know what? You are going to keep my room available for this dumbass, so that I can have first dibs on his tiny ass when he gets thrown here! I'll kill my roommate to get this bitch!"

"Alright Axel." A cop wrote what Axel said.

"Xiggs, tell him what I'll do."

"Yes sir. The salt and pepper haired man said. "I'm number 211212. Also known as 'Xiggy', or 'Xigbar' to my buds here. I like kids, I'm a pedophilic rapist."

I stared at the redhead, my tight pants hiding mini-me. I watched with tempted eyes as hatred glowed in the jade orbs. I smiled at the man, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Bitch, look up here! I'm right here, not there!" Xigbar barked at me.

"I'm sorry I've got my eyes on sexy-ass over there, I can't resist." I lifted my hips up.

"Listen kid, if Axel wants you, I want you. Not in a good way." Xigbar pointed to my white skinny jeans. "Sag and get some boys! White as cum! I want you to realize how many boys I've fucked, and your age. White is the color of innocence, which you could use."

"I like cum, I wanna taste Axel's meal." I smiled.

"You sure like pissing off a guy in charge of correcting you." He pointed at my cock. "What do you wanna be when you graduate, if you graduate?"

"A nurse!"

"Nurses shouldn't have HIV/AIDS." Xigbar laughed.

"My men are kind enough that they pay for me to get tested for STDs regularly, they know that I get shared." I hissed. "I know they're in it for the ass, but I don't give a shit."

"So what? When was your last test?"

"A week ago, every month one of my lovers will take me to the doctors to have me examined and be checked for STDs." I felt heavy.

"Have you ever done a threesome?" Xigbar snickered.

"No."

"That's what Axel feels like, he'll fuck you so deep you'll be having kids."

"I can't wait, "Xiggy."" I sneered while rolling my hips.

"Calm down. Number 211212, sit yo' ass down!" The warden growled.

"I'm known as Brit by the rest of the prison, but my name is Luxord. When I was little, my parents drank... When I was in sixth grade, I drank... Nowadays, I rot in prison. I shot my best friend in the crotch; he can't have children any more. I tried to run away, but hit a minivan and killed a five year old girl. She didn't do anything. I killed an innocent girl, because I was drunk off my ass!"Luxord's eyes met mine and tears formed in the elder's eye. He pointed at me."She looked just like you. A baby face and so compact. She was a blonde, too."

"I want him to stay!" Axel hissed. His hands locked behind his back.

I smiled as he shouted his want of me. He wanted me to spend the night. He didn't want me back here. I felt safe when they nodded. I lost my smile as the jumpsuit was thrown at me.

"Have fun!" A brunette, drug addict laughed.

"Shut up Bitch! At least I get laid every week! I have people that love me, every night. Men who cheat to get my ass..." I rubbed my ass seductively.

"Good! I want it!" Axel growled."He sleeps with me."

"No, he sleeps in a holding cell." The warden smiled gently.

Eventually, I was the only one in the sky blue uniform. I was the only one staying. I was the only one, spending the night with one of the men.

"What's this?" A cop pulled a bag of cocaine out of my pocket.

"What does it look like?" I hissed.

"How long has it been in there?" She questioned.

"Since last night!" I exclaimed, I said earlier that my last date had fun with me.

"You're under arrest for the possession of an illegal substance, past infractions and felonies will be pulled from your juvenile records. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say may be used against you in the court of law." A cop handcuffed my arms.

"Baby, I guess we'll be together soon."

Tears well in my eyes. I had forgotten my lover had left me some cocaine from last night. I had walked in and could be charged for the dealing of drugs...

Pain is all I can feel.

I don't want to be here.

I want change.

I want to live.

"Axel! You've got a present from the courts." A cop snickered.

The door opened. Tears formed in my eyes as I was shoved into his arms. I felt warmth inside him, it was so cold here. Large arms wrapped around me as I was held.

"Take the damn bedroll for him." The guard chucked the blankets to the redhead.

The door clicked shut."So, you're right in my arms." Axel stroked my side. "What did I tell you 'bout coming back?" His hand groped my ass. "Tell me what I warned you of." He slapped my rear, his hands harsh.

"You said I'd be your Bitch." I whimpered.

"You could bet sure as hell." A hand unzipped my jumpsuit.

"P-Please," I gripped his shoulders as he tried to take away my clothing.

"Get on the goddamn bed, now."

"Please..."

"So you want this still?" Axel growled in a frightening manner.

I felt myself back away. Something knocked me over, I fell backwards... Right onto his bed... Right where my blood was gonna flow onto his sheets.

"Good whore!" Axel snickered as he held me down and removed my clothes.

"Pl-Please!" I shrieked. I couldn't find my words, all I knew were my few manners.

"Good, you're willing." Axel pulled off his own jumpsuit, enough I could see the thing he called his dick. I screamed as he shoved himself inside, as he broke into me. I cried as he aggressively stroked my sides. He was going to tear me. I felt my stomach drop as he rolled his hips.

"Moan." Axel hissed in my ear.

He pulled out and slammed back in. My scream broke through the air. It hurt so badly. I felt fear and adrenaline rush through me, leading my hands to claw at his chest.

"Stop!" I felt his hand hold my face as he stopped thrusting, I felts light joy as he pulled away.

"Is this how you service them? Pretend you love it and want them? But when you finally are waiting for them you scream?" I remembered my lovers for a second. They were all careful. They kissed me and prepared me. They gently stroked my body and assisted me with my own 'problems' during sex.

"Shut your mouth, spread your legs, and be a good whore." He barked cruelly in my ear. I did as I was told. I spread my legs and felt him press back in. I was quiet and moaned as he ordered.

He didn't stop.

"God! Stop fucking barfing!" Axel growled as I emptied my sore stomach into our small toilet again.

I looked up. My heart was broken and torn by him. I felt his hands rubbing my stomach. I smiled as he gently strokes my spine, as he comforted me.

"Are you done?" He kissed my neck.

When I nodded he laid me on my personal bunk. I was always on his bunk, being touched by him. His hands always crossing my skin. I was always his Bitch.

"I'll try to get a doctor or one of the guards to come and check you out."

I reached for him. He hissed as I whimpered. I felt tears well as he turned away. His back facing me."Axel..." I rubbed my small stomach.

"What!" He growled turning to face me.

"I'm scared."

"And being fucked by me isn't? Being in prison isn't?" He crawled up and straddled me. "How the fucking hell is a stomach problem more frightening then everyday life here?"

"It's scarier to me. I don't know what's wrong. Please... What if I die here?" Tears flowed down the sides of my face.

A guard walked by the room. Axel pounced off the bed and opened the flap. He shouted for help. The guard came in and Axel pulled me from the top bunk.

"What do you want me to do?" The guard snarled as Axel offered me to him.

"He's vomiting every morning! He doesn't have a fever or any aches. Please!" Axel whimpered.

"Fine, come on." He looked over at me. "Get your ass up and walk!"

He tugged me up by my arm and I stood by Axel. He cuffed Axel's hands and turned around. He led us to the health wing and sat us down.

"Hey! We have number 133313 and number 888069, something's wrong with the little one." The guard left us to finish his rounds.

"Wonderful! What seems to be the problem 133313?" The man sat down on a stool in front of me.

"My stomach. Every morning I keep vomiting up what I don't have... I don't know what's wrong with me..." I curled up into a ball looking at the man's face.

"You are cellmate to 133313, right 888069?" The doctor faced Axel, who nodded. "I've heard of cellmates sexually using one another. Is this a possible cause?"

"We have sex, yes. It's all consensual. I don't think rape would fit on my criminal resume very well." Axel chuckled, his eyes dark.

"Well, Roxas, strip. I need to check your body and you aren't currently vomiting or emitting signs of serious damage, I haven't heard of any struggles or fights to look out for victims for... So..."

I undressed as Axel's eyes traced my flesh. He inspected me for signs of damage, just as the doctor was doing. The doctor stopped me and stroked my stomach.

"Does this hurt?" His hand rubbed around on my flesh.

"No," I spoke quietly.

"Here?"

He stroked a spot before freezing and pressing again. He tore away from me on his spinning stool. He sat still and quickly wrote something down. Just as quickly, he flew to the other side of the room and tossed plastic wrapped stick and cup at me. He swung back to us.

"Urinate in the cup, urinate on the stick. You need to then bring the both back to me." He pointed me to a small bathroom.

I nervously peed onto the stick and into the little cup. I don't know why the creepy doctor told me to pee on the stick, but oh well! I could hear Axel and the man exchange info and what could be going on with my body.

The little stick started to get a blue plus symbol on the end...

I'd broken it...

I walked out handing the cup and stick to the doctor who froze.

"Roxas, Axel... It appears there will be a third member to your Prison relationship..."

"Axel!" I shrieked.

"What?" He sat up and saw me being picked up by a cop.

"888069 lie your ass back down. What we do with 133313 is none of your concern." The cop growled darkly.

"But-... My baby..." Axel reached out and the warden stopped the guard.

"Let them say good bye." The warden smiled gently at me.

"Axel!" I scampered into his arms and felt tears slip.

I was carrying his child. My first baby was to be my cellmates first as well. I cried into his shoulder as he hugged me and his hands stroked my stretching stomach with love. I was losing him. I'd be gone until I was appropriately dismissed!

"Alright, that's enough." The cop tugged me away.

"No. No, no!" Axel stood up, hatred glowing in his eyes.

"Axel sit back down." The warden stood there, watching her eyes soft.

"Roxas stays here." Axel reached for me.

Another cop jumped and cuffed him. They started to drag me away. Dragging me away from my only "friend" here. My child's father... He couldn't get to me. They were holding him back, cuffing his hands. I stood up and walked about four steps with the man before dropping my elbow. Lifting it up, that ass didn't know it was coming. He let go of my arm and I ran into Axel. Hooking my arms around him, I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Alright, how about this," the warden explained, "the two will spend one last night together. Then tomorrow, you'll escort Roxas to his maternity cell. Axel will come visit every two weeks, so his child and cellmate don't get lonely."

"Thank you!" I shrieked.

"Hey baby! One more night with Daddy!" Axel gripped my stomach, speaking directly to his child.

"Axel..."

The redhead leaned up and kissed me. For the first time, his soft lips crashed onto my own... The entire time I'd been here, I was never kissed. Now, I was receiving what I had been longing since my arrival in Axel's cell. Since I'd been first touched by Axel. Gaurds growled as Axel stroked my pained spine. They couldn't stand when the prisoners formed homosexual relations. They hated walking by men who would be grinding and kissing. The guards looked to the warden and stared as she simple stood staring at the happy couple.

"Axel! A word please?" She took him into the hall.

"Yeah?"

"You know you can marry Roxas while in here. As soon as he turns 18 in two weeks. Just propose either now, to tonight, or tomorrow morning."

Axel's eyes widened. She knew his lover's age, and she was telling him to marry the boy... Axel looked at his blonde that the guards had begun to sneer at, ever since he'd conceived. At the gentle blue eyes locked that locked with his own

"What would the wedding be like? Could family come?" Axel asked.

"It'd be small... In the little chapel we have. Family and friend could come and watch. You'd both be in your prison jumpsuits... And you wouldn't be able to wear the rings if you don't want to get jumped."

Axel's heart broke at the small wedding idea. He wanted something beautiful for Roxas. Something as beautiful as him.

"I know it's not a beautiful fairy tale wedding, but to a prison inmate with a _life sentence_... This is a fairy tale... Right, Axel?"

"Yeah..." Axel went back into the cell.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was a bit short but, I could still reach. He lifted me up, allowing me to cling onto him. He glanced back at the warden.

"Roxas." He whispered as his mouth caressed my ear. "I have an important question to ask you."

I pulled my face away. I didn't want the warden to be involved with whatever he was doing. She'd walked right by as I screamed for help back when it was all rape. I hated her. She was as ugly as her appearance was sweet and innocent.

"Rox!" Axel pulled closer to my ear. "Sweetheart, listen please. I need to ask you something."

I looked at the warden. Curiosity was painted in her eyes as a gentle smile was plastered onto her face. I know she did Botox, there's no way somebody in charge of so many dangerous people could willingly smile. I didn't trust her.

"Foxy Roxy, listen! Please!" He cried quietly in my ear.

I leaned against his broad shoulder to hear.

"Would you like to be with me forever?" He asked, "Roxas, I love you so much. Please, will you marry me? Marry me and become even more of my world? Be my husband even though prison is hard. Be by my side forever?"

Tears welled in my eyes. I looked up at him. I felt my lower lip quiver. Reaching up, I pressed a long kiss to his hot lips. It hurt to know how much I loved him. We'd never get a fairy tale wedding. I didn't even know how long his sentence was, just that mine meant I had five more years left before I could opt. for parole.

"Yes, please!"

I kissed him again. I felt him smile into the kiss and relaxed. I felt hands stroke my body, his tongue at my lips. I didn't want to make out, just kiss.

"Roxas, I want to tell you something though."

I looked at him through worried eyes.

"I have a life sentence; they've gone in and out of giving me possibility of parole. I might never see you again after this." Axel's heart shattered. He wanted to be with the blonde for forever.

"Axel, what did you do?"

Axel looked around, his heart heavy. Everybody had left their cell. He looked back at his lover, his love and child.

"I was with my twin brother; we were together when our mother died. He couldn't stand losing her, he hated it. I found out a week later that he had killed a man who looked like our father, that he had beaten him to death outside a bar. I was scared. Next week a woman died the next a man. For two weeks, I received word of nothing. Then three women died, one was raped... That woman was pregnant; she had been pregnant for six months...

"They went searching for a dangerous redhead. Me and Reno look exactly the same. We had exact blood apparently. So, when I willingly gave everything except semen... I was convicted. I was carted to court and convicted of murder to the point I will never see life again."

"Axel, baby." I reached up and hugged him as he cried. He held me and his child.

"Shh, shhhh. You're okay. I'm right here, so is your baby. Your sweet little baby." I led his hands to my stomach, our child always made him happy.

"I'm so sorry. Rox, baby, forgive me."

"Ask for a retest, offer semen. Please Ax, if you are innocent fight for it."

"Can I ask for a retest?"

"I think so; they did that with Kirk Bloodsworth. He didn't even have a twin."

"Roxas," He cried my name against my stomach.

"Our baby can hear you sweetheart, be a little quieter to her ears."

"I'm sorry baby!" Axel pressed a loving kiss to my stomach.

"Ax, we love you. Your little girl is so happy." I smiled as I tried to cheer him up.

He suddenly jerked away from my body. My side had a sudden burst of pain before he moved away. My eyes went round as my hands gently snaked to that spot. I felt it again...

Tears filled my eyes."Axel," I whine.

"Roxy?" Axel looks worriedly at the dome of flesh on my body.

"She's kicking. Feel!" I grabbed his hand and placed it back. "Do you feel her?"

"My baby..."

Axel looked amazed. Axel looked like a preschooler. His eyes wide with joy and excitement. His hands reaching to feel more of my stomach. He seemed innocent and fascinated, nothing like a killer.

"Axel, she's saying something, I just know it... She thinks her daddy didn't do it, she knows her daddy is a good man." I stroked the side of his angular face.

"Roxas, how do you do it?"

"What?"

"How can you be so kind when you're in prison?"

"I have somebody I love, his baby, I know my lover protects me... I know my lover needs me." I kissed his lips.


End file.
